


When The Broken Hearts Meet

by harringrov3



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Social Media AU, everyone is in cali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringrov3/pseuds/harringrov3
Summary: Harringrove social media AU!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 115
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this Au on Tumblr  
> https://harringrov3.tumblr.com/post/623254661776932864/harringrove-college-au-steve-gets-in-a-college-in

Steve gets in a college in California with his girlfriend, Nancy and best friend, Robin. 

However few months later he can see how his relationship with Nancy has strained and how she spends more time with her friend, someone named Jonathan Byers. Steve gets jealous and telle everything to his new friend Billy. Surprisingly, Billy was in a similar situation and they bond over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am using my phone so if pictures are small on your computer screen or you want them bigger tell me!


	2. first

> 


	3. second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do u guys think about this au so far? 😊


	4. third




	5. fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed this chapter ❤️


	6. fifth




	7. sixth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are u guys lovin (almost) everyday updates? 😊😊 also I appreciate you guys for commenting such nice things!! And Robin (+Nancy 😉😉) seems to be the one with braincells between all three of them


	8. seventh




	9. eigth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!


	10. ninth




	11. tenth




	12. eleventh




	13. twelfth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys pay attention to the dates. these events happen after the events of part 11


	14. Thirteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lesbian fluff 🥰


	15. fourteenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh billy what r u doing man 🤦♀️🤦♀️


	16. fifteenth




	17. sixteenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: 😬😬😬


	18. seventeenth




	19. eighteenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to get real
> 
> ALSO wow guys thanks for support and all the nice comments on this AU.  
> I was unsure about including Nicholas because ai didnt want to have too many OC characters, but you guys are so nice and yeah I dont like Nik either 😉😉


	20. nineteenth




	21. twentieth




	22. twenty-first




	23. twenty-second




	24. twenty-third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made this instead of studying 🤡🤡


	25. twenty-fourth




	26. twenty-fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the update took so long. ive been studying a lot and im v tired.
> 
> Also, when this AUs finished im thinking abt making one where steve is a camboy?? what do u guys think??


	27. twenty-sixth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!!
> 
> chapter from billys POV 🤩😋
> 
> the last screenshot is from Niks pov 😏😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think niks gonna do 😈😃😂 (gimme some ideas)  
> i do have one but- 😏 no spoilers 
> 
> p.s i want to end this AU with 30 chapters 😊
> 
> isn't it adorable that billys lockscreen is a picture of max? 🥺


	28. twenty-seventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! last year i wrote my first social media AU on tumblr and i never posted it on AO3 because the story has 50 chapters and i felt too lazy. 
> 
> However I have started to upload it on here now!!  
> if you are interested and want to check it out, you can see it on my page!
> 
> or here is the link : https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856082/chapters/65525119


	29. twenty-eighth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO MORE CHAPTWRS ARE LEFT


	30. twenty-ninth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left 🤩


	31. thirtieth (the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd this AU is finally finished! thank you guys for the support🥰❤️
> 
> (also today is my birthday 🥳)

**Author's Note:**

> i am using my phone so if pictures are small on your computer screen or you want them bigger tell me!


End file.
